Untitled
by SoldMySoulToDrama
Summary: The interns and their superiors face their strangest patient that could be killing the entire hospital. What can they do to stop a supposedly comatose 12 year old girl?


A/N: Hi. I wrote this fic a long time ago, so that's why they're all nice and not all "Get away from me!" and "I hate you!" and whatever else happened that I can't remember. If anyone can help me with a title or a proper...um...genre for this story just give me a message and I'll give you credit. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Grey's Anatomy_ or any of the characters. Lilly is a girl I used to know who unfortunately moved Alaska. I do own a copy of Gray's Anatomy, though...

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Meredith was lying upside on the living room couch with George reading a Kathy Reichs novel next to her, while Izzie was in the kitchen monotonously stirring a bowlful of brownie mix. All was quiet except for the occasional curse from Izzie, a laugh from George apparently reading some funny part, and Meredith's light snoring, as she had just fallen asleep.

Then the door burst open.

George dropped his book. Izzie dropped the bowl on her foot and screamed, while Meredith woke up from all the commotion, fell off the couch and hit her head on the floor. They all went to go see who had possibly demolished their doorway.

Suprisingly...it was Addison.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepard, what's going on- Oh, my God," George said in shock staring at the unexpected guest.

Addison limped just a bit closer to them and then it was plain to see that she was practically drenched in blood. She was wearing her white doctor's lab coat as if she had just arrived from the hospital. She had a look of complete horror on her face.

"What the hell happened?"

"H-hospital...n-n-now," she said in a half-whisper.

Her legs gave and she collapsed onto her knees. She looked up at them with frightened eyes; pleading eyes.

Meredith looked at both of her friends. She then went over to Addison and tried to help her up. She managed and supported her to the door.

"C'mon, guys. We've got to figure out what's got her so shocked."

George rushed over and opened the door and helped Meredith carry Addison to the car. Izzie trailed behind, dialing Christina's cellphone number, pantlegs still covered with batter. They all piled into the car; Izzie driving, George in the passenger's seat and,

Mere in the back, calming Addison.

-

They drove in silence, the Seattle rain hitting the roof the only sound heard. When they pulled into the hospital's parking lot, Addison began to sob. Suprisingly, Meredith began to sooth her in a very maternal fashion.

"Addison, shh. It's okay," Meredith whispered, hugging her. "Can you tell us where the problem is?"

Addison nodded and unbuckles herself. She stumbled out of the car door and headed to the hospital entrance. The others followed, supervising her every action, wary that the once strong woman may need their help once again.

She lead them inside to the first nurse's station. All was quiet until they heard footsteps coming up from behind them. Addison stared down at the floor while the others turned to see who was approaching.

It was Christina.

"What's going on, guys? And why is she soaked in blood?" she asked anxiously, staring at the female Dr. Shepard.

"We were just about to find out," Meredith said, turning back to Addison.

And Addison continued to walk.

They followed once again. She stopped in front of the elevator. Izzie pressed the Up button and in seconds they were inside the elevator and Addison had pushed the buttons for two different levels. 2 and 4.

-

When they stopped at the second floor, the doors opened and they all stared out.

George gagged, Izzie let out a high-pitched squeak, Meredith staggered backwards, and Christina covered her eyes. Addison just stood still, right eyelid twitching.

It was quite a disturbing scene.

Many nurses were lying on the floor; dead. A few surgeons were leaning over a gurney, bleeding from their mouths. The patient on the gurney was flatlining. One of the senior nurses was slumped against the wall, stabbed in the chest with various syringes. Another had been bashed in the head with ultrasound machine. Yet another had been strangled with an IV. The remaining had forceps shoved down their throats.

The elevator doors closed. Meredith could no longer keep her balance, but Addison was still leaning against her. Christina and Izzie saw her distress and quickly reacted, holding the two women to keep them from falling. George was sitting in the corner of the elevator, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

As they reached the fourth floor, Addison pushed from Izzie's grasp and stood on her own. When the doors opened, she simply said,"Here."

She walked out into the hall and turned to the left, continuing before stopping in front of a room, looking into it, and looking back at them. They looked inside and were suprised to see their superiors in the room. The patient occupying the room was a teenaged girl with long black curls spilling over her shoulders and deathly pale skin; the other bed was empty. She was in a coma; hooked up to a respirator and a heart-lung monitor.

Surveying their surroundings, it looked as if they were actually at the girl's funeral. The male Dr. Shepard had his head bowed. Drs. Webber and Bailey stared at the patient, their arms crossed. Dr. Burke was seated in the chair next the bed.

"Interns, this is Lilly, known as the sweetest girl in the hospital. Came in with a fractured ankle, ended up in a...coma," Dr. Bailey explained.

"Um...why are you all in here?" asked Meredith.

"Bailey called me in for some reason to tell me that Lilly here said something." Derek.

"While she was in a coma?"

"Yeah. It was scary, too."

"What did she say?"

"She said a lot if things. We had to write it all down." Burke said, pulling a paper from his front shirt pocket.

He read the words aloud.

" 'Careful...They will suffer...All 10 of them...That guy with the attitude...He will die...She'll slip and find him...Run...Get help...' "

"Where's Alex?" Izzie.

"You know the guy with the attitude...?" Bailey.

"Oh my goodness."

"Why is this woman covered in blood?" Christina.

"I slipped and fell...onto Karev's b-body." said Addison in a strange, throaty voice that made a few of them shudder.

"Then she ran to get you guys for help."

"So this girl is telling the future?"

"Pretty much."

Christina walked over to Lilly and inspected her head. Something had obviously caught her eye. Among the curls she had spotted something so peculiar that could not have happened to a _normal_ girl of this age.

"She has gray hair."

Burke stood interested in the newfound information. He walked over to where Christina stood and inspected the girl's scalp.

"Wow," he said, "this is really strange. Gray hair at 12 years old."

"Wait, wait...she said, 'All 10 will suffer,' right?" asked Meredith, looking around to see if anyone would answer her.

Bailey nodded.

"Well, including Alex, we had 10 people still alive in this hospital...I think." The others gave her a blank look. "It was pretty quiet when we got here..."

"So, basically you think we're going to be picked of one by one by whatever dark force is killing doctors, nurses and patients?"

Meredith shrugged.

"You're absolutely right," he whispered before collapsing onto the floor motionless.

Bailey immediately went down with him, kneeling and taking his pulse.

"He's gone."

At that moment, Lilly began to mumble. Burke had a pen and paper in hand. He was leaning close to her face, trying to catch everything she was saying.

"Okay...ahem...'She's not here...anymore...Out of the picture...You two could love...unless he mourns...The nice one; he is only sfe from the others...If the choose to love, she will suffer...and be happy...he will jump...the paint smells nice this morning."

"Um...okay, that was weird." Derek.

Derek looked around at everyone present. His facial expression went from comfused to panicky in a short moment.

"Where's Addison?"

* * *

A/N: Soo...what do you think? Should I post chapter 2? 


End file.
